Faithful
by jos613
Summary: Clary has it all, the perfect boyfriend, amazing friends, good grades. She is very thankful for what she has. But will Jace change that? Clary starts having feelings for Jace the moment she sees him, and they grow stronger by the day. All human. On hiatus.


I walked outside my door and over to the passenger seat of the car sitting in the parking lot in front of my house. Simon in the driver's seat was waiting for me so we could go to school. He had driven me to school ever since he got his license a year back, and I was grateful that I didn't ride the bus anymore. Simon was always doing simple things like this. Simon and I have been dating for two years now, and have known each other for four. He was amazing, a true gentleman, which is what I like about him, his kindness, there are so few of those in reality. Especially for our age. I was one of the few people that could see him as such too. Simon had several admirers in school and yet he is with me. I can't believe I am lucky enough to have a guy like him.

"Hey" I said, smiling.

"Hi" he replies returning the gesture and kissing me on the cheek.

"Do you want to hang after school?" I ask

"Sure, for what do you have planned for us to do?" He asked trying to sound fancy.

I smile at that and reply "Well I was thinking Taki's and Central park."

"Sounds good." Simon said focusing on the road as he drove. The radio was on a station that played old rock music all the way there and I listened as I stared at the window. I was always lost deep in thought when I was in a car, everything passing by and the quiet ride had always relaxed me. Simon knew that and didn't speak anymore on the drive over.

When we arrived at school, I got out and instinctively moved to Simon's side to walk him to his locker. We talked and joked around as we crossed the campus and stopped at both are lockers. His class was much closer so I always walked him there. After we departed I started heading in the other direction to my class. We both had math classes though different teachers.

I exited the building and walked across the pathway to my class, a room that was a separate building. It was connected to several other classrooms apart of the building also, no one ever used those doors except teachers though. I entered the classroom and sat in my seat that I have sat at all year, at the back of the classroom facing the front. The room was bright because all the windows that were in the back, most of the time open to let air in. Most people hated any math but I didn't. It wasn't as hard as people led it on to be, once you understood how to do it, it became easier to solve. It wasn't my favorite class, not by a long shot, but it wasn't the worst.

I sat through the class working on the worksheet we had till the bell rang. Everyone had been talking during class except me. That was how it always was during the end of the year, just as everyone always left as soon as the bell rang. I walked over to the front of the class to turn in my paper before leaving. As I started towards my next class, English, Izzy came towards me to walk beside me.

"God, I hate science. Why is it even a required class anyway? Not everybody wants to be a scientist." She complained. I looked over at her and, like always, she looked amazing. Her black hair was straight as a pin, she wore a sleeveless navy blue dress with small printed flowers and black boots that went just below the knees. Her eyes were done with make-up that looked done professionally, they were a black that faded into a sparkly brown with eyeliner that winged at the ends. She had pink lipstick that matched the flowers on her dress with a light blush that was perfect. Isabelle was beautiful and all the guys were more likely caught staring at her more than once, in a relationship or not.

"Who knows? Were more likely to not ever use it again in are lifetime."

"You look amazing by the way!" she said looking at me from head to toe. I looked down at myself; I was wearing distressed shorts, brown gladiator sandals, and a brown belt with a white long sleeve shirt that went off the shoulder. My red hair was in soft waves and I wore white eye shadow with brown eyeliner, which accented my green eyes well.

"I look amazing? Not even close to enough compared to you."

"Oh come on," She said giving me a look "give yourself some credit. You are definitely up there with me on the scale of hotness." We took are time walking as slow as we could to class, and when we reached the door we paused to keep talking.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention! I have an adopted brother now."

"You almost forgot to mention that? That's a pretty big thing to forget." I said, thinking what Izzy chose to remember and not.

"His name is Jace. Today is his first day here and he has fifth with you I think." She said "I should warn you though; He isn't the nicest person in the world."

"Ok then." I said as we walked into class with less than a minute to spare. The rest of the day passed by with ease. After fourth period, came lunch, I sat with Simon, Izzy, her brother Alec, and his boyfriend Magnus. We joked around and laughed a lot, we were probably one of the loudest groups in the cafeteria. Are group was one of the higher of are school, it was a small school and there weren't much stuck up people to be a part of a 'popular' group, I liked that about it here. Other schools, there are a lot of hoes and players. I'm not saying there aren't any here, but they go pretty unnoticed, they stay apart of different groups and are the loudest ones in class. Most of the time they aren't mean at all, they make people laugh. But I don't know that's just from my point of view.

At the end of lunch I go to my second math class, Geometry. There aren't many people in these last to classes and the teachers let us get off easy as long as we do the work. There are like ten people, and none happen to be my friends, I sit next to Maia, who is more of an acquaintance. We make friendly talk every week or so and that's as far as it goes. I sit off to the side at an empty table while everyone else begins talking.

I heard the chair being pulled back and someone sat beside me. I turn to see a guy, he has golden hair and golden eyes and was well muscled. He was hot, hotter than anyone I have ever seen.

"Hey" he says smiling as he takes in my expression. "I'm Jace."

"So you're Jace. Yeah, Izzy told me about you. I'm Clary, her best friend." I said calmly.

He nodded at this. I looked away and started working on my paper trying to keep myself from looking up at him again. I focused for at least five minutes before I couldn't help myself and looked at him. He was staring at me, looking me up and down, and he didn't seem fazed at all that I saw him scanning me. I couldn't stop myself when I smiled at this.

"Can I help you?" I said with an amused look, he smiled back.

"No, you know, you are beautiful." I was not expecting that. I started to blush so I turned back to my work. He smiled widened when he got the reaction that he was looking for. God, I was getting flustered over a guy I hadn't even known for fifteen minutes yet. I tried focusing on my work for the rest of the period, half way succeeded. Other than the occasional glance I got my work done. After everyone was putting their stuff in their bags I got up to turn in my paper. I set it on the teacher's desk and turned to walk out of the classroom and almost ran right into him, stopping a couple inches away and sucking in a breath. He was about a head taller than me, I looked up and met his eyes and got lost in them for a moment. Coming back to reality I stepped to the side and started for the door again, letting out the breath I held in.

Luckily I had a free period for sixth and didn't have a class. I could go home now if I wanted since it was the last period of the day. However I liked to use this time to go to the art room and paint. There wasn't a class in there and I didn't really bother anyone. I painted for the entire hour and when I was done I set it up to dry. There were a lot of my paintings on the walls, the art teacher liked them a lot. Today I painted angels, several of them stepping down from the sky.


End file.
